dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Desert
The Wesern Desert is an area on Earth where Sand Eagles live. It is located south of the Bamboo Forest and north of Satan City and to the west of the continent, near Diablo Desert and Grand Apron. To train here, enter your name into one of the training slots below. * Plantinga * Levi * Luci * Training Slot 4 RP Area Training Begins Plantinga is stood atop a tall cliff of stone with Levi. He is looking out across the wasteland in front of him. "It's awe inspiring isn't it?" He says gazing out to the rising sun. "This truly is a very beautiful world, much better than my home planet, though it too had its moments. I suppose a better way of putting it is, it's a very beautiful universe isn't it? Beauty isn't just hidden amongst the universe no. The universe is saturated with beauty, where ever you turn you find another thing to be amazed by. It's funny how we do that isn't it? No matter who you are, a stunning sight like this makes you pause for thought. Don't you agree?" He says sounding rather wise. Levi steps forward and nods slightly. He is missing his shirt right about now but would probably be too warm while wearing it. "Yeah, its incredible". He has noticed Plantinga's change of tone but has decided to take a backseat and observe his behaviour. This way, he can learn much more instead of interfering with the Nemekian's behavioural habits. "So, you said you live here?" Plantingas' cape is flowing in the wind and his face is covered by his hood. "Yes I do live here, I was born and lived most of my life on the planet Namek however. A very peaceful planet. Boringly so." He chuckles to himself. He turns to face Levi "Never mind that however that's a tale for another time. I noticed your pathetic lack of ability back in the city so I shall use my Namekian talents to unlock your true potential human just close your eyes and I shall give you the key to enhancing your abilities." He says with a dead pan expression Levi's eyes narrow, reading Plantinga's expression. He is looking for the little signs. Nostril flicks. Mouth tweaks. Complexion changes. A blink. Nothing. Levi is taken aback. He can' read Plantinga. This has never happened before. He can read most people easily. Always has been able to. But now this is different. Levi shrugs it off. Of course he can't read Plantinga's face. His face is of a different species and the tell tale signs may all be totally different. He obays and closes his eyes, but listens caefully to Plantinga's movements, tensing up ready to move just incase this is a trick to teach the lesson "don't close you eyes in combat" or something similar. Plantinga smirks, grabbing Levi turning around and holding him above the very large drop below. Levi's eyes burst open due to the sudden movement. "You see human, the thing that I noticed most was your lack of ability to fly. So I thought it'd be the first thing I teach you for practicality sake more than anything." He smirks "One of my favourite characteristics of Earthlings is their determination and their ability to respond to things under great pressure and defeat all odds to push through. It's what you're best known for after all so I thought I'd give you a bit of motivation to learn. Below you is a fairly far drop, probably enough to break your legs as you land. You may get lucky though, you may only break one leg." He smirks. "Good luck." He drops Levi. If Levi hadn't tensed up, he would have certainly plummeted down to the ground below. However, he had expected an attack and was readied. He grabbed onto the ledge and threw his leg up, hooking his foot onto the ledge and letting go with his hand. He then lurched his body foreward, creating enough momentum for his body to turn 120 degrees around the foot so his next hand could grab on so he could pull himself up. He breathed heavily. He didn't think that would play out so well. "phew. That was a dirty trick, Pete". He brushed his legs off, noticing a small abrasion on his side. "ah, son of a-". He stopped himself and looked up. "Why break my legs. Surely when training someone the first thing you break is their mind. This is meant to allow more information to get in due to the human's hieghtened need to absorb information to survive". He laughed alittle, scratching the back of his head, trying to look distracted but anticipating a move from Plantinga. "Your not the only guy who values knowledge, pal". Plantinga clearly doesn't like the smart mouth routine. "Remember who's training who insolent human. I am more than aware of what I'm doing don't act as if you do. Either be trained by me or go home boy. Now I seem to recall giving you two options, fly or fall. You fulfilled neither, well done. Though I suppose I'll give you a second chance. I'm not an idiot your legs wouldn't have broken but this will still hurt a hell of a lot." He full on kicks Levi off the side of the cliff. "I'm not here to play nice boy, this training will be painful but if you trust in me as a master you will achieve great things, everyone is capable." Levi had the wind kick out of his chest. He was struggling to breath. Oh, shit. He tried to shout "you could have explained how to fly before launching me off a cliff!" although he very much doubted the words would have reached Plantinga. The wind was just too, too loud. The ground was rushing up towards him. Sand. Soft in the horizontal plane, hard in vertical.He was going vertically towards it. He untensed his muscles, what else could he do? If he was tensed up on impact he would break almost every bone in his body. The wall of sand was rushing in. Oh, shit!! Plantinga sees Levi hit the ground "Huh. Suppose he can't fly after all. Ah well. Good first lesson." He smirks and flies down to the most likely really in pain Levi. "Well you fell. Clearly flying isn't your strong suit. The key is in the ki. You manipulate your ki to lift you off the ground and voila. You can fly." He says in a rather condescending tone. Levi's shoulder joint had poped out of place and he feels like he may have bust a rib. "UUUUUGH" He moans loudly in agony. he tried to move his legs. Pain shot up his spine. Levi let out another goan of pain. His leg is broken.Possibly his hipbone too. Holy shit!! Panic sets in, but only for a second. He hears Plantinga's approach. Have to seem strong. Can't let him down. He lets out a laugh. A laboured, pain-inflamed laugh. He can taste blood in his mouth. "Agh, that was not fun. UUUGH. Your. Agh. Not meant to break your toys straight away. Agh". As Levi is laying on his front, his back can be seen straining, trying and failing to move. Levi's body was in shock. Plantinga smirks "Huh that hurt you a lot more than I expected. Well we can take a short break if you fancy it. Clearly you need a lesson in ki anyway. I can teach you about that while you're just sitting down anyway." He sits down. "Sit up boy and pay attention." He extends his arm and has a flat hand palm facing up. Above it forms a ball of energy. "This here is my ki in physical form. Everyone has the ability to manipulate ki with enough training, it's harder for you humans since you're naturally so soft and weak but a ball like this is easy to form. Now within ourselves our ki can be used for more than just physical balls, many different people use it in different ways. My people are known for using it to heal people though that was never a talent of mine, the most common use is for flight. It's quite easy to do just focus on flying and you will fly." Levi strains his neckto look at Plantinga. The ball of light was so aluring, yet, at the same time, unsettling. A wierd plus travelled down Levi's body, invisible to the eye but Levi felt it. It wasn't pain. It wasn't energising either. It almost felt like..... like he was being observed. Levi concluded it must be an halucination. He summoned all of his will to speak again. "If...That...Shiny light thing... can... heal.... heal me.... I think I may have spinal damage". Plantinga smirks "Like I said I'm not very good at healing. I'd probably end up killing you. If your body can't survive that though this training probably isn't for you." Plantinga gets up and begins to float off. "Clearly you aren't much for talking and learning at the moment, keep the idea of ki in your mind and try to use to to aid your survival out here. When you can move again come and find me. I'll be somewhere in the wasteland. The better you are at using you ki the faster you will find me." He smirks as he floats away "Good luck. When you find me we shall talk for a while, so you have a rest to look forward to." He chuckles. In his weakened state Levi feels someone floating above him just above his head, he can feel them being only an inch or so away from them. From there a familiar giggle comes through "I warned you it would hurt, its a testament to your own resilience you are still able to breath." he feels a slight warmth on his back hearing a section of his spine click back into place his other wounds are still there and the pain is all too real "right now let yourself slip to sleep and look into yourself the answer lies their find your answer find your ki or die here those are your options" The giggling turns to laughter "you've hit the bottom now lets see that resolve. Lets see what a human can do" he feels a slight flick on the back of his head before the laughter becomes more distance eventually fading off completely. Levi jumps awake. He finds himself on hos feet.That's odd.He could have swarn his legs broken. He felt differnet. As if a buzzing bed sheet was draping over him. His skin seemed energised. He has a feeling some time has passed.He got up and headed in the direction off the cliff he was on. Plantinga is floating crosslegged in a cave in a nearby cliff face emitting his ki energy very strongly as a signal for Levi to find as he does so he faintly glows white and his eyes also softly glow white. "Lets see if he can tune into ki after all then..." Levi reached the cliff face. He looked up. For some reason, his mind felt a dangerous vibe coming from above. Odd. Levi was pretty sure there was no reason to feel danger. Maybe nearly dying had made him paranoid. But it was weird, he felt a certain point within an opening in the cliff face afew metres above him. For some reason, he just knew that Plantinga was in there. Levi shook his head. There was no way he could know that. He must just be dissorientated. Ah well. Levi began to climb the cliff face up to the opening. He wrapped one arm over the ledge, then the other and raised himself into the cave. Plantinga smirks "I knew he'd do it." He thinks to himself though his words seem to resonate throughout the cave as though he had said them. "The universe is so simple..." He thinks to himself "It all just fits together..." These thoughts too echo about the cave as if spoken by a strong voice. Suddenly the glowing stops and he pants. "Damn... I need to work on extending how long I can maintain that...The things I can understand in that form is astounding but as soon as I know it it just slips away. It's frustrating..." He says allowed though it doesn't powerfully resonate as his thoughts just had. He continues projecting Ki so Levi could find him in the cave. Levi finds Plantinga in the cave. Strange that. The cave seems brighter then it should be. Levi was silent for a moment then says "... you kicked me off a cliff" with a flat voice. Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Training Grounds Category:Earth Training Grounds Category:RP Areas Category:Earth RP Areas